


By the Fire

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Ficmas, Fireplaces, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sansa and Margaery sit by the fire, drinking hot chocolate.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: FICMAS 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fireplace by meltyylipd at Twitter.

She loved sitting in front of the fireplace, on the rug placed on the floor in front of it just for the express purpose, staring into the flames and feeling so safe and warm and sheltered that she sometimes felt like she didn’t know what to do with herself.

As midwinter neared with all it’s heightened emotion and celebrations of togetherness and family, the days starting to grow longer again, she was particularly fond of sitting by the fire, on the rug or on either of the two wingback chairs they had set there.

The fir logs snapped and crackled in the fireplace, letting out a wonderful smell, but the fireguard kept the sparks from escaping too far. Sansa breathed the scent in and was instantly transported into a postcard perfect forest full of firs with their branches heavy with their burden of snow, some falling off, puffy and light, in short: it was the smell of winter.

‘Cocoa?’ a voice, familiar and beloved, made her surface with a gentle nudge, not a jarring wrench.

There was a smile on her lips when she turned to face Margaery, who was holding two steaming mugs, offering one to her.

Sansa took the offered mug with a soft ‘Thanks and a smile. It was just what she had needed to make everything absolutely perfect. The temperature was just right, the mug warming her fingers, not burning them, and a sip confirmed that it was just right to drink as well. Shavings of white chocolate floated on the top, slowly becoming one with the delicious cocoa.

Margaery settled into one of the chairs and Sansa moved to lean against her feet and so there they sat, sipping cocoa and staring into the fire with Margaery’s hands running through Sansa’s hair and there was never a more perfect day of December.


End file.
